Can't Help Falling In Love
by ale0488
Summary: One-shot. Beca realizes she is in love with Chloe


**BECA'S POV**

"Beeeeecaaaa! Where are you?!" Chloe's screams resonate in my ears. I see my clock and it's barely 08:00 am, it's not a good hour for ANYTHING. Sometimes I wonder why I choose to move in with this psycho friend of mine.

"Beca! I'm screaming your name for 5 minutes now! Why aren't you answering me back bitch?!" Chloe jumps in my bed and I can only growl.

"Chlo, it's eight in the morning. Please come back to a reasonable hour." I can feel her hands around my torso. You'll see, since I broke up with Jesse, my best friend Chloe Beale has decided to be more touchy and handy with me. It's almost like I'm in a relationship with her. We cuddle, we sleep in the same bed, we watch romantic movies on the sofa every Wednesday night, we go shopping every Saturday and we get "drunk" every Friday in order to arm myself with courage and leave the apartment to get a date.

It's weird, she is my best friend but yet I have developed this feelings, like the one that I used to have for Jesse and that scares the shit out of me.

"Becs, it's about Sean" I open my eyes widely. Sean is her boyfriend, well, if you can say that. The guy has been her boyfriend for 2 years now but you can barely call him her boyfriend. He is the most jealous man alive. He believes that Chloe and I are more than friends. I mean, really? REAALLY?

Okay, I understand that Chloe gives me most of her time but she chooses that! I'm not forcing her to do it. That's what best friends do. We stay together and we cuddle and we shop and I feel like a lightning strikes every time we touch and argh..! I'm in love with my best friend! Stupid Chloe Beale and her way to make me smile, to make me feel special, to make me feel loved.

"What about Sean?" I watch her carefully. I analyzed every movement

"He, uhm…., he just proposed" and now she whispers. And now my chest hurts. And now that I realized that I'm love with my best friend, her fucking boyfriend proposed! And now that…

"Becs? What are you thinking?" she looks at me through my soul. It's like she already knows what I'm thinking buy waits for my verbal confirmation.

"Don't" I answer back. It's barely a whisper, just for her to hear it.

"Becs"

"Don't do it Chloe" I say firmly. With more conviction this time while I stand up and place myself between her legs. I place my left hand on her cheek and my thumb on her lips. I lean slowly, very very slowly until my nose rose her nose and her breath is on my lips. Her eyes are no longer baby blue, they are darker, full of lust and desire.

"What are you doing Beca?" she whispers too. Like she is afraid to pop the bubble we are inside.

"Don't tell me you haven't felt this? This chemistry. This connection. This tension between us. Tell me is all in my head Chloe" My lips are ghosting in her skin. I put my right hand on the back of her neck to avoid any sudden movement. Her eyes are closed and her lips are slightly open. She is gasping and is the best view ever.

"Tell me to stop Chloe" I whisper to her right ear and kiss her cheek. It's an open kiss and it's long. I stay there for 5 seconds and move my lips near her lips whispering "Tell me I'm imagining things." I slowly rose my nose with her nose but without touching our lips, a tender Eskimo kiss. I rest my forehead with her forehead for a couple seconds and then continue my journey to her left ear and whisper once again "Tell me you don't feel this"

By now she is trembling and holding my shirt like her life depends on it. I'm pretty sure she is about to ripped it off.

"Open your eyes Chloe" I demand.

"No"

"Please Chlo, open your eyes for me" and that's all it takes for her to open her eyes and the look in them is priceless. She is looking at me like I was the most important thing in her life. They are full with adoration and love.

"Tell me you don't want this Chloe and I'll be the first in line in your wedding" before she can reply I crush our lips and that's all I need to feel that all our years of friendship were never friendship but something more. The kiss is tender at first but the moment out tongues collide everything become desire and lust.

Chloe puts her hand on the back of my legs and places me on her lap. I put my arms around her neck to balance us. We are devouring each other. Her kisses are addictive, they are the perfect balance between drugs and caffeine together. I just can get enough.

Her hand travels under my shirt and massages my boob. I gasp. My god she knows how to use her hand. I can feel getting hornier by the second. I need to feel more so I ripped open her shirt and the buttons fly in every direction around the room and at the end I meet her perfect breasts. The inner boy I have stood there, astonished by her perfect body. Flawless.

Her giggles brought me back to reality and kiss her fiercely. She grabs my hair to pull me closer to her. Her moans are the sounds I've ever heard. I lay her onto the bed and put my body on top of her. I pressed my lips to Chloe's. Slowly trailed my way down, reaching her neck, taking my time and savoring every inch of her skin while my hands removed her bra and throw it away for me to squeeze those perfect boobs.

"Oh my God Beca" Chloe hissed. She arched her back when she felt I add more pressure to her breast.

"Tell me to stop, tell me you don't want this Chloe" I whisper into her ear.

"Don't stop. Ever. Keep going Becs. Please keep going" she replies immediately.

That's all I need to hear to use two fingers and massage into her clit. Chloe moves her hips in the motion of my fingers. After a couple movements Chloe arched her back when I add more pressure and quicken my pace. I felt her vibrations from her moans against my lips so I put my lips into her clit as fast as I could and without a warning.

Chloe threw her head back at the new contact. Her hips moved faster and harder against my mouth begging for more. I sucked harder and moved my tongue roughly against her clit, up and down. I can feel she was close so I decided to add a third finger to prolong her orgasm. I pumped my fingers in and out of Chloe's wet pussy harder and faster with each movement. Twisting and turning, I was scraping every inch of her walls as I pulled in and out over and over again.

I looked up and saw Chloe at her most nature state and kiss her hard. That was the last thing to send Chloe into a deep orgasm. She screams my name out loud but I continue moving my fingers into her and her walls tense around my fingers once again. I make her cum once again in a road. I can feel like I'm the goddess of sex. It's the most gratifying thing in my life.

I pet her pussy to ride her out of her orgasms and then lick my lips tasting Chloe Beale, and let me tell you, she tastes like heaven. She grabs me by the side of my head and pulls me for a kiss. A kiss full of love.

"Wow, I can barely feel something else than my lips Becs" I smiled while I place myself beside her to hug her tightly. "I think I'm about to pass out Becs"

I laugh and put the sheets over us whispering sweet nothings to her ear until she fall sleeps peacefully. I kiss her forehead and sleep immediately.

 **CHLOE'S POV**

I woke up to a very naked Beca beside me but I smile widely when I remember what happened a few hours ago. I turn to face her and put a lock of hair behind her ear and caress her cheek until I put my thumb in her bottom lip.

"What are you doing weirdo?" her husky voice makes me laugh but I keep my hand around her face and my thumb in her lip.

"Admiring you" she opens her eyes and looks at me with so much love. "Can we talk?" I try to remove my hand but she grabs her rapidly.

"Yes but please don't stop touching me Chloe"

"Becs, there are so many parts of our bodies touching each other" her laughter is an amazing sound. It's weird when Beca laughs because she is a particular person, a little bit grumpy with a badass façade but deep inside is a gem of human being.

"Please Chloe, listen to me" She stands up and grab her acoustic guitar.

"It will be complicated pay attention to whatever you're about to say when you are naked Becs" I wink at her and she blushes.

"Well, in that case, you have to make a huge effort because this is my way to speak to you" she accommodates herself at the edge of the bed with her guitar.

"You know I suck with words but music is easy for me Chloe. So this song explains pretty much what I feel about you. Please don't say anything until I finished please?" I only nod but when I hear the first chords of the song I'm at Beca's willing.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

I can feel the tears running in my cheeks but I clean them with my fingers.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

When Beca finishes she sits beside me and take my hands between hers. "I'm the biggest fool of all for realize that I'm in love with you until now Chloe but if you give me an opportunity I promised you I'll be whatever you want whenever you want it. Please don't accept Sean's proposition and give me a chance to be more than friends."

I smile at her and hug her tightly "You are a fool Beca Mitchell. If you had let me finish my statement before make me yours, you will know that I reject Sean and – "

She doesn't let me finish my next phrase when she kiss me fiercely. After a whole make-out session we separate for the lack of air.

"So, Elvis Presley…?"

"Yeah, the man was a genius and you can take my hand and my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you Chlo" she cleans a happy tear from my cheek with her thumb

"I'm yours Becs and my hand and my life are already yours" I kiss her once again and we made love to recovery the lost time as a lovers.


End file.
